Holiday Hurrah 5
Previous Episode Summary of Previous Events: Grothon Sinterklaas, amateur bounty hunter turned pirate, and his 'hostage' Petty Officer Midoriyama are caught in a mysterious scheme surrounding the Gregars Pirates, while a fighter in the Roretome Fight Club , Kwanzaax, is facing his evil tribesmen. '' ''15 minutes earlier-'' '''Sinterklaas:' Midoriyama? Where are you!? Hey, stupid! (Sinterklaas frowns). Damn it, he probably went and reported to the Marines, that untrustworthy son of a-! WHAM! Sinterklaas: '''What was that? ''Sinterklaas puts his ear to the alley wall and hears a faint beating and thumping, as well as strained cries of pain. '' '''Sinterklaas: '''Huh, that must be him. (backtracks and enters said alley). ''Sinterklaas enters the alley only to see Stokam Toad beating up Midoriyama. Toad glances up and smiles at Sinterklaas, lifting his bloody fists from Midoriyama's face. '' '''Toad: '''May I help you? '''Sinterklaas: '''Um, no thanks. I'd rather not take help from a guy who's beating up my friend! (Unsheathes Yougan). '''Toad: '''Friend, huh? So, are you the famed 'Sinterklaas'? '''Sinterklaas: '''I sure am! '''Toad: '''Midoriyama said you would come and 'kick my ass'. '''Sinterklaas(chuckling): '''So it seems you aren't as strong as you seemed, huh greenhead? '''Midoriyama(whispering): '''Shut up, asshole! '''Sinterklaas: '''Yeah, I get it. I talk too much (Lifts Yougan). Get ready to be a-slashed. ''Furious and vigorous slashes ensue, as the red sword of heat prances between Toad's body parts, slashing his chest, his legs, his arm, his groin. Toad can't keep up with the slashes, and jumps back towards Midoriyama in order to evade them. '' '''Toad: '''Curse you! ''Toad reaches for the Den Den Mushi in his pocket only to see that the phone part of the Dene Den Mushi has been cut off. '' '''Toad: '''You-! (Curls his fists). You are '''so going to die right now. Sinterklaas: 'What did I tell you about the a-slashes? ''Toad jumps towards the swordsman in a fighting stance and hurls a punch towards his face. Sinterklaas hurriedly unsheathes Sekisetsu and blocks the green man's punch with the blunt part of the sword. Toad grins and ducks under the sword, side-stepping and punching diagonally towards Sinterklaas's stomach. Sinterklaas holds both of his swords in an X shape, blocking the punch and hurting Toad's fists simultaneously. Sinterklaas spins Yougan over his head as Toad hurls a third punch towards his chest, and grasps the sword with both hands, sending it down on Toad's back just as his fist is about to come in contact with Sinterklaas's skin. Toad halts in mid-air, spews a few drops of blood, and falls to the ground, clutching his back. 'Sinterklaas: '''Just so you know, some of your toes might not work anymore. ''Sinterklaas walks around Toad and picks up the bloody Midoriyama, walking back to the fight club. 'Sinterklaas: '''I'm gonna find the guy who's responsible for this and give a good beating. '''Midoriyama(rasps): '''Isolator. '''Sinterklaas: '''What!? '''Midoriyama: '''Take me to the isolator. It's about five blocks from here and we'll be able to talk in silence. ''After a few minutes of running, Sinterklaas arrives at a small cottage apparently named the Isolator, where infectious sick people would be isolated until they were cured... or dead. Sinterklaas sets Midoriyama down inside the building and applies disinfectant and bandages onto the green-head's wound. '''Midoriyama: '''It all started three years ago, when I was fourteen. I woke up in the middle of a stormy night from a bolt of thunder. It was completely random, but I saw three cloaked figures escaping to the sea surrounding my home island. None of the other residents noticed it. The day after, I went to the mayor and reported the incident. He told me it was probably my imagination, but I knew it was real. (Coughs) I decided to investigate the incident further. Because it had rained the night before, the thief's footprints were still imprinted in the mud. I followed them until I arrived at a certain apartment building. I entered the building and followed the mud until the third floor, where it lead to apartment 35. I knocked on the door and a distressed young man answered.(Hacks strongly) '''Sinterklaas: '''Are you okay? '''Midoriyama: '''Yeah, I'm fine. So, I ask the guy if something was stolen from him last night and he said that in fact something was. I asked him what it was and he said it was a certain 'staff', but he couldn't give me more details because it was a tribal secret. I thanked him and a couple of months ago I joined the Marines, in hope of solving this case. '''Sinterklaas: '''So it was that green guy? '''Midoriyama: '''Yes. And that 'green guy' you beat up is the second mate of infamous pirate Lulu Gregars. '''Sinterklaas: '''That guy with the 22 mil bounty? Psshh, he has a pretty weak second mate for a guy of that caliber. Listen, if Lulu Gregars's the one that started it all, I'm going to go 'talk to him'. 'Midoriyama: '''Why're you using apostrophes? '''Sinterklaas(smirking): '''That's my style. ''Sinterklaas runs toward the Fight Club and arrives just as he hears a scream. '' '''Sinterklaas: '''What the hell is happening here!? ''Sinterklaas spots a man crawling out of the club, his leg punctured by multiple gunshots. '' '''Man: '''Help! Some crazy pirate is holding us hostage! '''Sinterklaas: '''That little! ''Sinterklaas runs to the back of the stadium and unsheathes Yougan. He spots a white-haired man facing the fighter Kwanzaax, and Toad holding guns to the audience. He focuses on the white haired man - it must be Lulu Gregars. He lifts his sword, jumps and -SLASH! ''Lulu Gregars rolls on the floor and jumps to his feet, his luxurious jacket torn to pieces. '' '''Gregars(snarls): '''Who the hell are you!? '''Sinterklaas: '''I'm just 'the guy' who's come to teach you a life lesson - don't mess with my friends. '''Toad: '''Captain! That's the trouble I mentioned! '''Gregars(grins): '''Oh, so '''you're the one who messed with my crew! You should be taught a lesson! Kwanzaax: SHUT UP!!! Both Sinterklaas and Gregars look shocked as the usually quiet man yelled in rage. '''Kwanzaax: '''Listen, Stinky-ass, this isn't your business, it's mine. Between tribe members, you know. '''Sinterklaas: '''Actually, I don't know. And if you call me Stinky-ass one more! ''WHAM! Blood gushes from Sinterklaas's head as a monstrous double-sided axe wedges into his scalp. Lulu Gregars is holding it, smiling. He lifts the axe from Sinterklaas's head. '' '''Gregars: '''That's one thing gotten rid of. (To Kwanzaax) Now, Kwanzaax? Will you activate the staff or not? You don't want me to use force, do you? '''Kwanzaax: '''Use force all you want, I won't budge! You've already killed all the people precious to me!!! '''Gregars: '''Oops, that was my mistake. Well then, what if I told you? (Gregars pulls out a beautiful golden staff adorned with colorful jewels ranging from red to green to orange to purple, expertly carved and layered with a blinding varnish). What if I told you that we'd destroy this? '''Kwanzaax: '''You wouldn't! '''Gregars: '''You'll never know, are you willing to take the risk? '''Kwanzaax: '''Aaagghhh!! I wish I hadn't even met you! '''Gregars: '''Well, that's a story for another day. --''Flashback--'' Inka Island. A grassy, isolated paradise located in the West Blue. The whole island is covered in vast meadows and a small child is seen prancing about in the grass near grazing cows. The child- a six year old Kwanzaax, sees a spindly legged butterfly fluttering by him. Kwanzaax is amazed by the small creature and follows its trail, wobbling across a shallow river in order to keep up with it. The butterfly halts its flight abruptly in midair as a shadow appears in front of Kwanzaax. The boy looks up only to see a sixteen year old Lulu Gregars, buff and square-jawed with an intense look in his eyes. Gregars's hand is wide open and seconds later shut tight, with the orange butterfly crushed inside it. Next Episode Category:Stories Category:Hawkinz340